madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent
The 1337 agents are a group of enemies that make up the 1337 crew. The 1337 agents wear and use the same equipment as the Smith agents in the movie The Matrix, including suits and ties, distinctive sunglasses, and Desert Eagles. First appearing in Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis, they are elite soldiers who are meant to stop Hank, but never fare much better than a grunt. Starting from Madness Antipathy, the 1337 crew begins taking on a new name, the "l33t." Appearances Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis A single 1337 agent makes his first appearance in Madness Apotheosis, as well as various recruitment posters scattered throughout the background. The single agent shows obvious improvement over the other enemies and was able to hold up Hank for at least eight seconds. He also appears to command normal grunts, giving him a queue before the grunts approaches Hank around the corner. However, the agent is still silenced when he is impaled in the throat with a baton. The agent later returns as zombie, using G36 to successfully shoot Hank. However, Hank survives, and the 1337 zombie's face was sliced in half by Hank's dragon sword. Madness Combat 5: Depredation 1337 agents also appear in Madness Depredation. In it, every enemy who is not a main character is a member of the 1337 crew, most of which used black Desert Eagles. Despite their numbers and their skills, they prove to be no match for Hank and are slaughtered just as easily as grunts. Eight 1337 agents are turned into zombies by Jesus, but they are all eventually killed again by Hank. Madness Combat 5.5 The crew appears all throughout Madness Combat 5.5, this time fighting Sanford and Deimos. They have the same black shades as in Apotheosis and Depredation. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy In Madness Antipathy further details about the 1337 crew's purpose and recruiting process is given. The agents are revealed to be a unit within the A.A.H.W. (Agency Against Hank Wimbleton). Part of the episode takes place in a recruitment center, so most enemies were either part of the crew or grunts ready to be recruited. Also, one of the signs directing enlistment procedures refers to a "New Lord and Master", more than likely referring to the Auditor. This is also the first episode to refer to the crew by its new name, the "l33t crew", on the A.A.H.W. poster. Madness Combat 6.5 The l33t agents appears in this episode with A.T.P. agents. This episode shows Jesus's apparent resignation from the crew after being killed by Tricky. It's also revealed that the crew gets their tinted shades through an upgrade from the Auditor, which also enhances their fighting skill. Madness Combat 7: Consternation Madness Consternation shows a very vital change in the l33t agents. In this episode, the l33t agents wear solid-red sunglasses instead of red-tinted ones. Also, two members are shown stabbed to walls with spikes in two parts of the episode (these are thought to be rebelling and/or incompetent agents). Furthermore, the agents fight alongside new foes: Mag Agent: Torture and A.T.P agents, their superiors. The l33t seem to be led by a mysterious shadowed figure. Also, Jesus no longer appears to be an ally of the l33t, killing three members toward the end of the episode. On a side note, the l33t crew seems to be having more of an effect on Hank; two agents manage to wound Hank while he is distracted by the demonic Tricky and Mag Agent: Torture. Madness Combat 7.5 In Madness Combat 7.5, l33t agents have red shades already, implying that this episode takes places during Madness Consternation and that another upgrade to the l33t has occurred. This episode also introduces the OBSV agent, who the l33t fight alongside with against Sanford and Deimos. Madness Combat 8: Inundation The l33t appears again in Inundation, where the A.T.P. agents appear more often. They wear the same red sunglasses as in Madness Consternation. Unlike previous episodes, their main enemy is not Hank, but Jesus instead. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation In Madness Aggregation, the l33t fights against Sanford and Deimos. In the start of the episode, they ride scooters while shooting at the protagonists. A few agents in the episode are seen playing cards, until the Auditor interrupts and orders them to fight. Several corpses of agents are seen being absorbed by the Auditor at the end of the episode. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation The l33t once again return to fight Sanford and Hank. They help the Auditor as he confronts the protagonists, though they are no match for the magnified Hank and the agile Sanford. The Auditor's powers attempt to revive three of the agents' corpses, with the second attempt interrupted; it is shot apart by Sanford before the process is completed. It is seen that living agents are also absorbed by the Auditor, along with a message that shows the Auditor's newfound greed to absord agents. Incident: 001A Although a non-canon episode, Incident: 001A shows that the agents still retain their usual role of fighting Hank. They are first seen unloading shipping containers from a truck, with the last crate containing Hank, who kills them with dual Beretta 92s and eventually, a giant blender. Incident: 010A Agents in Incident: 010A appear to be guarding themselves in a building against a hoard of zombies outside. Hank manages to break in and kill both the agents and the zombies. Incident: 100A The l33t appear in Incident: 100A as the main antagonists against Sanford and Deimos. One of them is seen beating up a grunt, who Sanford eventually kidnaps. Additionally, there is a group of l33t agents wearing paintball masks instead of shades. Deimos stuns them with a flashbang and kills them just as easily using an AR-15 with a grenade launcher attachment. Possessed l33t agents With the power of the Auditor, l33t agents can be ressurected in an enhanced form (just like A.T.P. agents in Madness Aggregation). The l33t agents are able to take multiple hits to the body and head and have much faster reflexes than normal agents. Also, they have bloodshot eyes like Jesus, which are partially hidden behind their shades, which turn black during the resurrection process. If a dispatched agent is being revived, it's possible to stop it by inflicting enough damage on the body during the process, as seen when Sanford shoots the head off a dead agent being possessed and ending the resurrection. Trivia * The agents seemed to care about re-adjusting their shades even in the face of danger, as seen as in Madness Combat 5, 6, Incident 001A and Incident 011A. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus